Rose Maid
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Charlotte Rose is a maid working for the princess of Alabasta, Neferati Vivi, but soon starts to grow hating her job. As time goes on, some very unpleasant things start happening and her and her two friends, Nami and Robin, must deal with them. How will things turn out when they have a new companion, Koala, join them? I do not own One Piece (Sadly. I wish I did though...)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Geez, I'm just coming up with new story ideas every week or so aren't I?  
This story has Charlotte as something different, she's a maid! She works for the royal family (which in this story she isn't royal) and so many things happen and they aren't good things...  
Enjoy!

* * *

It is a very bright sunny day in the Alabasta kingdom. The 18 year old princess, Nefertari Vivi, is sitting at the table reading the daily newspaper as her 21 year old maid, Charlotte Rose, pours some wine into her empty glass

"I got some good news princess" Charlotte said "I found someone who could help me bring back Amelia!" Amelia Rose, her 18 year old sister, was taken away from her when they were both very young and since then she has been looking for ways to bring her back

"Who is Amelia?" Vivi asked

"It's her sister back in Spain" 22 year old Ace, Vivi's boyfriend (who is also the son of King Roger and Queen Rouge), explained

"Unfortunately, I have a small problem" Vivi looked up at Charlotte with very concerned yet uncaring eyes "This lawyer only comes once a month. I could see him Friday or Saturday but that would mean that I would need..." She stopped to take a deep breathe "A day off"

Vivi closed her newspaper "I've got appointments on Friday and Saturday I have an interview with the press"

"So just move the interview" Ace suggested. Vivi glared at Ace, as if to say 'are you daft or something? Hell no!'

"I cannot do that"

"And why is that? Afraid of losing your title as princess of Alabasta?"

"Hey, I'm an amazing princess of my country but, I need to stay focused now that I'm on my way on becoming a Queen"

"You haven't even done anything to be worthy of that title"

"At least it beats being the son of Gol D Roger" Vivi harshly answered back

"Hey, do not mention that name in front of me. You know how much I dislike it"

Charlotte looked back over at Vivi "This lawyer was the only one I could afford at the moment"

"I'm sorry Charlotte, but I just cannot spare you right now" Vivi said as she stood up from her chair "But take it as a compliment"

"Really? How so?"

"I would be no where without you" She said as she walked off

* _Yeah I highly doubt that. Man she is so horrid sometimes!_ *

* * *

Several hours later she meet up with her other maid friends, Nami and Robin. They were just having a normal conversation about their job when a light red haired girl sat on the opposite table. Charlotte looked over at her and smiled "Hi there!"

The girl looked over at them "Hello"

"I saw you coming out of the revolutionary house, you work there?"

"Yes, I'm the new maid"

The three girls smirked at each other, then looked back at the girl "The last maid who worked there told us that Monkey D. Dragon's new wife is a hot mess" They giggled "What do you think?" Robin asked

"Oh, um, she's all right just a little insecure" She somewhat felt a little guilty admitting those words "Is it awful to gossip about my employers?"

"If you're gonna sit by us it is a requirement" They all laughed "Come, sit wit us" Charlotte said

The girl gathered her things and moved to the table with the 3 maids "I'm Charlotte. This is Robin and Nami"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Koala"

Time passed and the maids started getting along very well. Then, a certain question popped into Koala's mind "So, do you girls know all the maids who work around here?"

"Yeah, sure"

"What about the one who was murdered?"

Silence fell around them, to ask such a question just 2 days after it happened! "Her name was Perona" Charlotte confessed

"That had to had been a shock-"

"It would've been more shocking if it happened somewhere else!" Charlotte said angrily "But, those people she worked for..."

"What about them?"

"They're very... strange"

"In what way?-"

"It's late, we better get going" Nami said

"It was a pleasure to meet you Koala" Robin said

"You too"

"Come on Charlotte, lets go" Nami grabbed Charlotte by the arm aggressively

"O-Okay okay I'm coming" She said as Nami dragged her away

Koala watched as the three maids walked off whispering to one another, which left her to think about the incident that happened the day before

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading!

Yes, short I know but this was just a starter to get you hyped for the next chapter

Leave a review and tell me what you thought so far :D

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

-With Robin-

Robin, Zoro and their boss Mihawk stood outside the front house (which was more of a mansion) as Mihawk was about to leave for a one week business trip

"When I return, I expect you both to have kept this house as clean as ever" He said

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Robin and I will take great care of this place"

Mihawk gazed at them in worry at first, but then shook it off "I'm sure you will" He got into his limousine and drove off

"So, what should we do first? I say we wax the floors" Robin didn't respond

"It's not right" She said

"What's not?"

"He's never here and when he is it is only, what, 10 weeks a year?" She speed walked inside, Zoro followed her "Most of the time this place is empty! Nobody sits on the silk sofa, no one plays the grand piano"

"What're you suggesting?"

"It is immoral!" She started removing her apron as she headed outside towards the pool "When your blessed with good things, you're expected to use them" She dumped the apron on the floor

"Robin!" Zoro picked the apron and continued following Robin. She unbuttoned her maid dress

"We have to enjoy what we've been given"

Zoro stared in curiosity "W-What're you doing?"

"Taking this opportunity to thank the blessings we've received" She removed her maid dress, revealing her naked body

"W-What about the w-waxing?"

"Yeah, we'll get to that" Robin dumped her dress on the floor "After I spend 20 minutes or so in this marvellous pool" She turned around and Zoro's faced blushed a crimson red "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just didn't know you were this..."

"Outgoing?" She finished. With that, she jumped into the pool and skinny dipped the whole time with Zoro watching her

* * *

Koala was reading the daily newspaper and something caught her eye, it was a picture of the murderer who killed the maid Perona 2 days ago. A short flashback went off in her head

 _It's the police, they said they need to talk to you about your brother_

 _I'm sorry to tell you this, Perona was stabbed and Ussop had the knife_

 _The police investigation's over, they convinced your brother is guilty_

"Koala!" The three maids walked towards to her

"Hi girls" Koala handed Charlotte the newspaper "There is something in here about your friend, the one who was murdered"

"They wrote about Perona?!"

"And about the man who was arrested"

Charlotte's eyes gazed around the newspaper "-Suspect in maid murder maintain his innocence-"

"Well what else would he say?" Nami said

"Well who knows? Maybe he didn't do it"

"Koala, they caught him with a knife" Robin reminded

"He was hit on the head and when he came out, the knife was in his hand. This guy has been framed!" Nami stared at Koala "A-According to the article"

"...Well anything is possible"

Robin pulled out a bag of grapes "Any one wants some?" She offered, everyone passed

"So did Perona ever talk about the revolutionary family?"

"Why would you ask that?" Nami wondered

"O-Oh, um, I was in their last night and... I was cleaning the room that she was murdered in" Koala admitted

"Seriously? What was it like?"

"Blood everywhere, it was just awful!"

"Well... Perona did talk about them but it wasn't anything good-"

"Could we not talk about them? It's a nice day so let's just sit back and relax" Robin said

"I better go, my boss is probably needing my services" Koala stood up, before she had the chance to leave Nami stopped her by gently grasping her arm

"Koala, do me a favour. Stay away from the revolutionary family" She warned

"Why?"

"Cause if that boy was framed, I'm betting they have something to do with it"

"Good to know" With that, she left

* * *

Charlotte got back home and started sorting out the rubbish, she just put the newspaper in the recycling when-

"Charlotte!" Ace yelled, which startled her slightly

"Ace stop, you're just embarrassing yourself!" Vivi said as she was chasing after Ace

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe" He showed her a pair of black underwear "Is this mine?"

"W-What?"

"I found them under my bed and it's not my brand"

"I bought them for you over a year ago!"

"I've never seen them before. I'm strictly Calvin Klein and this is... some name I can't even pronounce!"

"You're so paranoid I cannot even deal with you right now!" Vivi looked at Charlotte "Lottie, tell him you've seen these like a million times before"

"Stop approaching her!"

"Stop yelling, you're scaring her"

"I am not"

"She's terrified. Tell him you're terrified"

"Stop telling her what to say!"

Charlotte looked at them both a little worried and frightened. Ace sighed

"I'm sorry Charlotte, I'm upset because I'm worried another man has left his underwear in my bedroom" He said as he looked at Vivi, he hen looked back at Charlotte "But I trust you to tell me the truth. So for the last time, do you recognize these?"

Charlotte eyed the underwear then at Vivi, her eyes staring at Charlotte in a deadly manor "I-I think so?"

"You think"

She eyed Vivi again and she continued to stare at her with evil eyes "Y-Yes! I've seen them..."

"Oh" Ace said in defeat

Vivi looked at Ace "Well my mistake"

"No harm no foul" She said innocently "Now you better get dressed for work" The two headed back to the other room. As Vivi was walking, she walked backwards and mimicked the words 'thank you' to Charlotte then turned back around and left into the other room

* _Hmmm, I suspect something pretty gross. When Ace leaves, I'll ask her personally about the real story_ *

After Ace left, Vivi sat down and read a magazine. She was interrupted when Charlotte walked into the room "I don't like lying to him" She said as she chucked the black boxers onto the table "This isn't Mr. Ace's underwear"

Vivi stared at her blankly, but then confessed "Of course they don't... I've been wanting to explain, but it's actually a really funny story"

"I enjoy laughing, I'm all ears"

Vivi began explaining "So whilst you were out seeing that lawyer, some of the royal family came over for a meeting. It was a really hot day so he decided to go in the pool and he must've asked a million times 'do I have everything?' before he left, but he clearly didn't because" She began to chuckle "He left his underwear behind" All though she was laughing, Charlotte didn't find it amusing as she kept staring at Vivi quite angrily

"Charlotte, I know what you must be thinking but, I've told you the truth"

"Then why not tell Mr. Ace-kun?"

"Because he's insecure and such a hot-head that he would assume the worst" Charlotte didn't buy her words one bit, she tilted he head and gave Vivi a crooked fake smile

"For goodness sake Charlotte, he's my boyfriend! Just because we fight all the time doesn't mean we love each other, I would never hurt him like that!" Vivi sobbed. A small droplet of water formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks

Charlotte folded her arms in disbelief but somehow felt some guilt building up in her heart "This royal, do you swear you didn't... you know"

She breathed in "I swear on the life of my people"

Charlotte nodded "Okay, I won't say anything to Mr. Ace"

Vivi smiled "Thank you" Charlotte walked away into another room. The minute she was gone, Vivi brushed off the tear from her face like it meant nothing at all to her and carried on reading

* * *

 **~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

Vivi walked into a room to find Charlotte still inside the kingdom "What're you still doing here?"

"I couldn't find my car keys- oh, never mind, here they are!" She said as she picked them up

Vivi helped Charlotte put her bag on "You've got to get to the store, we're completely out of coffee"

"Don't worry, it's on the list-"

"Okay okay, just go" Vivi said as she gently pushed Charlotte down the hall way

As Charlotte slowly drove off, she saw a yellow sports car pull up in the drive way "Hmm..." She pushed down on the brakes and got out of the car to investigate. She quietly snuck back into the house, as she tip-toed around she could hear noises coming from one of the rooms. Rage built up inside her as she knew what those noises were, moaning. She walked into the room and just observed the scene, Vivi getting her neck smooched by the blonde royal Sanji. She stood in front of the bed, waiting for Vivi to realize that she was there. When she did, she screeched which stopped the blonde male from kissing her neck and lay back with his arms crossed

"W-Who is that?"

"My maid!"

Charlotte just continued to stare at them

"What is she doing?"

"U-Umm, Charlotte?"

"The coffee, did you want French roast or Colombian?"

Vivi glared up at her "Can we discuss this later?"

Charlotte gave Vivi a fake smile, then walked off

* * *

"Nefertari Vivi is cheating on her boyfriend?" Nami said

"Uh-huh, with another royal"

"Which one?" Robin asked

"The blonde one with those curly eyebrows"

"Ooh, him"

"You're not going to tell Ace are you?" Koala asked

"Course I will, why wouldn't I?"

"Because he could get violent, you don't know how he would react"

"Really?"

"If I found out my sister was screwing with someone without telling me, I'd get violent! Everything she has is mine too" Nami said. The rest giggled at her

"So, is it real love or just casual sex?" Robin asked

"What's the difference? A sin is a sin, and sins are wrong!"

"This attitude is the reason why we don't hang out on weekends" Nami pointed out. Charlotte rolled her eyes

"Y'all shoulda seen the look on her face when she realized I was in the room, within those few seconds she saw me she knew it was over"

"Ookay you're not fond of her we get that, but you shouldn't tell Ace just t get back at her. If you like him as much as you say-"

"I do, he's a good man"

"Then make sure knowing the truth is the best thing for him. Once you tell someone that the person they love is cheating on them, you change their life forever"

Charlotte gave it some thought, then nodded "You're right. Okay, I won't say anything"

* * *

Robin was in the kitchen polishing the utensils, when Zoro jumped into the scene and stood next to her which made her a little curious

"You ever get hungry?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Interesting, and in those situations do you go to a place where there is food...?"

Robin knew what Zoro was doing "I'm not going to dinner with you"

"What? How did you even come to that conclusion?" He said, pretending to act innocent

"Go away!" Robin said as she gently hit Zoro with the towel

"Okay, maybe you're under the impression that I put this much effort with all the girls" Robin looked at Zoro with a raised eyebrow "I don't! But I just have a good feeling about us" He said

Robin stopped polishing and put the objects down "All right, I like you. Let's say we go out to dinner, I continue to like you. We have a few drinks I like you more then it turns out you can dance and I like you waaaay too much" Robin's mood suddenly changed "Then we're married, we have two kids, I stop my career as an archaeologist and I don't like you at all!" She said aggressively

"But they are good looking kids right?"

"Seriously? I've got work to do"

Zoro walked away "Okay. But at some point, _you_ are going to say yes to _me_ "

Robin looked at him seriously "No, Zoro, I won't"

Zoro gave up and left the room

* * *

"Ace, can I talk to you?" Charlotte said as she walked into the room

"Sure, what's up?"

She sighed deeply "Well-"

"Wait, you're not quitting are you?"

"No, of course not! Why would you even suggest that?"

"Y'know how many housekeepers we've been to? All of them said that they regretted working for us"

"Well I would never say that"

Ace smiled "So you're happy here? Cause I don't know what we would do without you"

Charlotte smiled back "You're such a nice man" Then, she tilted her head "Are _you_ happy?"

"You must be referring to my relationship with Vivi. Well it has been difficult, you know that since you've heard us fighting"

"Have you ever thought of... leaving her?"

"Yeah, I have" He said "But I can't. I have my two brothers to support so I need to marry her so I can give some of her money to them. After all, she keeps the money to herself and doesn't give it to those who are in need of it" He sighed "I was born without knowing my parents at all, if I were to ever have a child I do not want them to be parent-less like I was" Charlotte could feel tears coming up in her eyes "Hey, what's wrong?"

"-Sniff- You remind me of my mother. She always says to me 'family comes before anything and everything'. She is such a wonderful mother and I would give up so much for her. I'd say that if you were ever to become a parent, you'd act exactly how my mother acts and would never want the worst for their children"

Ace stared at her for a while "That's quite a nice compliment, thank you" Charlotte wiped away her tears "So is this what you came to talk to me about?"

"Y-Yes, thank you for your time" She turned around and started to head back into another room

"You sure you're happy here?"

She turned her head "Uh-huh. As long as I'm working for you, I'm filled with elation" She left

* * *

 **~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte went outside and grabbed the mail from the mailbox. One was for her, so she opened it right away. Her mood suddenly changed, she ran inside the house within three seconds "That lawyer promised me he could bring my sister but now he says he needs to file more papers! That'll cost hundreds of dollars, I can't afford that!"

"Please don't ask for a loan, not before breakfast" Vivi said, she turned to the fridge

"I wouldn't ask if I weren't so broke!"

"This is why you should save, don't go to the movies so much"

"W-What?!"

"Seriously, you could have what you need in a few months"

"I can't wait a few months, I need my sister NOW!" She yelled at the end

"Hey, watch your tone"

She quietened down a little "I'm s-sorry, but this is really important to me and after all I've done for you I thought maybe you would want to help..."

Vivi glared at Charlotte and her eyes were wide open "Oh my goodness, y-you're blackmailing me!" She shot out

"N-No, I'm not I-"

"You're trying to shake me down because you saw me with Sanji!"

"No no, I'm not shaking no one-"

"You think you can control me just because you're older than me by 3 years? Well you can't! I'm calling you're bluff, honey! You can go ahead and tell Ace about my affair, I'll break up with him before I give into extortion!"

Ace walked into the room "What's going on?"

The two girls turned to him "Nothing" Vivi said

"I heard yelling"

"Charlotte asked for a loan, I said no. We're done" Vivi turned to Charlotte, with a daring glare "Unless there is something you would like to say to Mr. Ace?"

Charlotte glared at Vivi with teary eyes, then looked at Ace. She shook her head then walked off. Ace had his doubts and gave Vivi a spine-tingling glare

* * *

Robin was in a towel and playing the piano, Zoro walked in on her but kept quiet and watched her play

" _My life, you were my life. With a single kiss everyday, joy in my heart. My life, I'm going, my life, and I will not return, my life. You are no longer my life_ " After she was done improvising, she turned her head and saw Zoro "O-Oh, hi. I didn't know you were back"

"That was really something" He said, trying to make it sound like a compliment

"T-Thanks, I wrote it"

"You did?"

"You sound surprised"

"It just sounded very sad" He got closer

"I've been through some stuff"

"Bad break-up"

She brushed her hair back "I can sing about it but not talk about it"

"Okay. May I ask something else?"

"Yes"

"Why are you in a towel?" He pointed out. The two laughed

"Well I just took a shower"

"Where?"

"In Mihawk's bathroom"

"Robin!" He turned into his normal self again

"I've been eyeing that bathroom since day one, it did not disappoint either-"

The door suddenly opened

"W-Wait, who is that? It isn't..." Robin panicked at the thought of knowing who was at the door

"No she is still in the hospital... isn't she?"

"I'm back! If anybody cares..."

* _It is her! Boa Hancock!_ * Hancock was Mihawk's manager and would be fuming if she saw Robin at the stat she was currently in "If she sees me like this, I'm screwed!" She grabbed both of Zoro's hands "Please, you have to help me!"

Hancock got closer and closer until she caught...! Zoro cleaning the piano with a towel "Zoro?"

He stopped cleaning and turned his attention to Hancock "H-Hancock, you're back!"

"What're you doing to Mihawk's piano?"

"Just wiping off the dust that's on here, thought it could do with a bit of polishing. You should have called, I would've have come and got you"

"I would have, but the nurses were so annoying I had to get out of there as soon as I could"

Zoro walked towards her "I'll take your bag" He picked her bag up

"Where the archaeologist woman?"

"Robin? I-I'm sure she's somewhere in here. Let's get you to your room" Zoro lead Hancock away from the living room, where there was a naked Robin laying on the top part of the grand piano with her arms trying to cover up her body

* * *

Nojiko was walking through the hallway of the cinemas, she spotted her crush (A/N: _I don't know who to pair Nojiko up with! If y'all have any one, please let me know I would appreciate the help. To help, it cannot be Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Ace, Luffy or Sabo. Thanks! :) Now, on with the story_ ) Her crush spotted her

"Nojiko!" He said

"Hi"

"What're you doing here?"

"I told you I liked old movies, so I had to check out the new one that came out" She looked over her crush's shoulders and saw his friends behind him "Hello"

"Oh, guys, this is Nojiko" He introduced everyone to Nojiko "Are you by yourself?"

"I invited my friend but she bunked out"

"Too bad. Hey, you wanna sit with us?" He suggested

Nojiko thought for a moment "O-Oh, I... I guess I could"

"Cute dress, where did you get it?" One of his friends, a girl, said

"I made it myself"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a designer one day so I'm beginning to practice" Nojiko looked at the girl's shoes "I love your shoes, are those Mark Jacobs?"

The girl looked at Nojiko in an interested way "Good eye! We like the new girl"

"So do I" Nojiko's crush said "Oh, there's our ride. Come on guys!" Everyone headed to the taxi

* * *

"Hey Charlotte" Ace said as he walked into the room "You got a second?"

She nodded "Sure..." She was still in an upset mood after the little fight with Vivi. She began to take out the dirty clothes from the machine

"I apologize for what happened between you and Vivi. It's one thing for her to yell at me but for her to raise her voice at you, that's inexcusable"

"Please, don't worry about it"

"But I do, I see how hard you work to make this house a home, and I am beyond grateful"

"Thank you" She took the clothes to the basket next to her

"It has come to my intention that you need money to bring your sister over here" He got closer to her and handed her a piece of paper "I hope this helps you"

She opened it and her eyes widened at the amount of money that was written on the check "Oh- I- Mr. Ace, I-"

"This is a gift from me to you, Vivi doesn't need to know about this"

Charlotte nearly cried again but held back her tears "Oh, thank you so much!" She hugged her boss tightly, her whole body up against his "You're such a great man!" She said

Ace arms hugged her tighter "And you're an amazing woman"

Suddenly, Charlotte felt something on her thighs. Something very... hard and was also moving

* * *

"He had an erection?!" Nami gasped

"Uh-huh"

"What did you say to him?" Koala asked

"What the hell could I say, 'congrats'? I got out of there!"

"Congrats?"

"Ooh, he's _very_ big" Charlotte admitted

Nami and Koala looked at each other, then back at Charlotte "How big?" Nami asked curiously. Charlotte thought for a moment as to what she could compare him to. Nami took out a carrot "This?"

Charlotte dug into Nami's grocery bag "More like... This" She took out a long cucumber

"No! You're lying..." Nami said, but then turned it around with a "That's quite a size for a 20 year-old"

Koala snatched the cucumber and shoved it back into the bag "Okay enough with that, moving on. So, this money, he just gave it to you?"

"Yes, he said it was a gift"

Nami and Koala suspected "Are you sure his intentions were... honourable?" Nami wondered

"What ever do you mean?"

"When rich men give those in need that kind of money, they usually expect something in return"

"No! Ace-kun isn't like that at all"

"Are you sure? He did have his... 'cucumber' in between your thighs" Koala explained "Maybe you shouldn't take the money-"

"No! I need it for Amelia!"

"Okay, but just make it clear that he isn't getting anything in return"

"So then what do I say to him?"

"Umm, tell him you have a boyfriend!"

Charlotte tutted at Nami "Where on earth am I suppose to get a boyfriend?" The sound of a chainsaw went off behind the girls. The three turned around and saw the gardener, all three were thinking the same thing

* * *

 **Somewhere else (A Hospital)**

A monitor beeped, the nurses looked at the person's rate. It seemed normal but the person didn't look like she was full of rainbows and sunshine

"Doctor, how is she?" The nurse asked

"It doesn't look good nurse, she still seems to have something wrong with her. If we don't sort this out soon, there is a chance that she could die"

"Oh no! Should I let her daughter know about this news?"

"No, it would be too much for her to handle. Give it some time then we will let her know"

"Ok" The nurse said and left the room, leaving the doctor staring at the sickly woman

* _This will be very risky, but if we don't save her now she will die. Clara Rose, may your daughters be watching over you during this process_ *

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Hi Charlotte-" He paused "Hello..."

"Chopper, your gardener"

"Of course! So, what can I do for you?"

"I gave the money to my lawyer and everything is going great, we just wanted to take a minute and thank you"

"We?" Ace gave her a confused look

"Yeah, Chopper is my boyfriend"

Ace blinked "Well... congrats"

"So, Chopper has a favour to ask and he means no disrespect"

"What is it?"

"As Chopper was working, he saw you hug me and prefers that you don't do that any more because it makes him... oh, what's the word?" She said as she rubbed her chin with her index finger and thumb

"Jealous?"

"Violent"

At first, Ace opened his mouth but no words came out, but then "I apologize, it won't happen again"

"Oh no worries, Chopper is such a teddy bear" She turned Chopper around and forced him to walk, the two left the room. Ace watched curiously and suspiciously as they left

 **Hours Later**

"You're not really dating Chopper" Ace said as Charlotte was ironing

"Pardon?" She put hold on the ironing

"Chopper is a reindeer and he's 15, I'm not dumb"

Charlotte sighed deeply "No, you're right, we're not dating"

"Lottie, why would you lie to me?"

"Well, the other day when you hugged me..."

Ace froze "W-Wait, you didn't feel my...?"

She nodded awkwardly "I did"

Ace turned red and placed his hands in front of his face "Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!"

"No no, there's no need to be embarrassed"

"I did _not_ mean for that to happen, it's just that you're so kind, warm and sweet. Me and Vivi haven't really... well, my body just kind of responded" Ace continued to feel embarrassed and placed his hand in front of his face

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for lying, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any... expectations"

"No and I know that's not a possibility" He finally managed to pull himself together "Again, I'm really sorry" Charlotte nodded and Ace turned to leave the room, before he left he turned his head and looked over his shoulders "It was never my intention for you know how I feel about you" He said and left. Charlotte was left standing in her place with a small little blush across her face and her hand clenching her chest

* * *

 **~TBC~**


End file.
